Siblings
by Animefreak4evr
Summary: Lucy is with her 'brothers' as they go on adventures. How will they react to a whole new life with two people they just met? Will they like their new home? And who from Lucy's past will come and haunt her and threaten her new family? Find the answers to these questions here. Sorry not good with summaries. Fist fanfic so please don't hate. Rated K for swearing later in the story.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone Animefreak here and this is my first fanfiction, Siblings. I hope you enjoy it and I'll try to shout out the people who review and ask questions. Thank you for clicking on this and I hope you enjoy.**

 **Lucy's POV**

Today is my first day at the orphanage. I'm really scared and I don't know how I ended up here. I was lead through the doors of the building by a short, purple haired female. From what she told me her name is Kinana. **(sorry if I misspelled her name XD)** I was brought to a small room that was apparently mine until I got adopted. "Will you please come with me Lucy? It's time for everyone to meet you." Kinana told me in a sweet voice. Lucy followed the purplette(?) to a room filled with children of all ages.

What caught my eyes first were four boys. They were fighting each other, and rather loudly too. "Come at me Snow Princess!" Yelled a boy with pink hair. Wait, WHAT! _Pink_ hair! Before the fight got too out of hand Kinana got in the boys' way. "Boys, I thought that I told you all to stop fighting!" She yelled, so now everyone was looking her way.

The boys sunk back mumbling something that I couldn't make out. seemed to have calmed down and started to talk again,"Anyways, everyone, this is Lucy. The new addition to Magnolia Orphanage. I want you all to get along. And no fighting!" She yelled as the three boys started to throw insults at each other again.

I stood in front of . "H-hi. I'm Lucy it's nice to meet all of you." I said with a bow. I didn't really understand what had happened, but after I said hello the three boys came up to me and dragged me away. _Oh Mavis, what did I get myself into?_

I thought as the pinkette dragged me away. We finally stopped at a tree outside near a pond. "Umm do you mind telling me why you dragged me out here?"

"Well cause we wanted to intro... Introd...Introduk? Anyway we wanted to say hi. I'm Natsu." The boy said with a goofy grin on his face.

"Hey I'm Gajeel. Maybe we could become friends, but that's a big maybe." Said the boy with long black hair and piercings all over his face.

"And I'm Gray. Don't be scared of Gajeel, he just likes metal for some strange reason, that's why we call him **metal-head**. And Flame-brain over there did a pretty bad job of bringing you over here. Sorry."

"What'd you say _**Elsa**_!"

"You heated perfectly well **Ash for** **brains**!"

"Will you two shat up! You're annoying me!"

And with that said the three boys went into another brawl. I had been silent for a while cause I just didn't think that anyone would want to be friends with the new girl. At least that was how it was before...

 _NO Lucy! Stop thinking like that! Its behind you now so STOP and look at the people in front of you... Okay maybe not._ As the boys were continually throwing insults and fighting. I laughed for the first time in a long time.

They stopped fighting and looked at me with confused faces. I panicked. _Did I do something wrong!?_ I mentally screamed. But then they started to laugh as well as I just stood their with a confused look.

"Wow so she does smile!" The boy that called himself Gajeel said.

"Yea. We were actually fighting earlier for how to make you smile." The pinkette said with his goofy grin again. _WHAT!_ How could these three boys be so nice to me? We just met and they were already trying to get me to smile. No one should think that way about me.

I unconsciously frowned while I was thinking. The boys just stared at me.

"W-what? Whats wrong?" I said startled.

"Well you were frowning. We didn't know what was wrong. We were worried for our new friend. I mean we are friends aren't we?" Asked Gray. I stared at him in disbelief. How could someone be so kind?

They don't deserve me as a friend. I mean I'm new and just got here. I looked down using my banhs to hide my eyes.

"H-how can you three be so nice to me when we hardly know each other?" I asked in a shaky voice.

"Why? Well that's easy. Cause we want to be friends. We like you and you look like you need some people to help you along. We just want to help you out cause we've decided that you're gonna be our sis! We can be one big family!" Natsu yelled in excitement.

That was what sparked my new relationship with my 'brothers'. They are goofballs that always get into fights, but we are always there for each other.

 _I hope it will always be like this._

 **I hope you all like the first chapter of Siblings. It is, again, my first fanfiction so please don't hate. Please leave a review so I can see what needs to improve. I'm sorry to say that there won't be any pairings, it is just supposed to be Lucy going through life with her 'brothers' and dealing with random things in life. I hope you continue to like it. I got inspiration to create this from reading my friend MarshmallowMango82. Marsh is really good at what she does. Thanks for the inspiration! XD**


	2. Chapter 2

_**I hope that you guys liked the first chapter. I'm here again to give you chapter 2. Well if you're reading this then you would have already known that. Heh. Oh well, I hope that you enjoy this chapter. Oh and sorry for putting four boys instead of three I kinda forgot to change it and I'm too lazy to do it now. Just know that the only brothers are Natsu, Gajeel and Gray. Thanks again!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, sadly :c.**_

 **Someone's POV**

Erza and I walked into the Orphanage on Saturday, the one day that they could spend together. As we walked in we were greeted by a small girl with long, golden hair. She appeared to have been hiding from someone. I walked up behind her to talk to her and Erza followed. "Excuse me little girl who are you hiding fr-." I was cut off by a "shh" from the child as she giggled. "Sorry, I'm hiding from nii-chans. I stole Natsu-nii's shoe. Oh shh I hear nii-chan's coming!" The girl grabbed me and Erza by our sleeves and had us duck behind a bookcase. Then we heard them. "Lucyyyyyy. Where are youuuuu? Come on I want my shoe back!" A pink haired boy yelled.

"Aww shat up Natsu! I thought that it was pretty funny that she had the guts to do that!" The long, black haired boy smiled in appreciation.

"Well you wouldn't be sayin that if it was your stuffed ca-mph!"

"Shut up! I told you to never bring that up Salamander!"

"Same with you metal-face! If Lucy was round here then she'd be long gone by now!"

"What was that Ice Princess!"

"Why are you getting upset flame brain?!"

"Well what about you STRIPPER!"

As we watched the boys start to fight each other. I was about to go out and stop them but the little child, who I assume is Lucy, went out from the hiding place and stood over the boys.

"Why are you three fighting? Oh and here I didn't know that it was yours Natsu-nii. Sorry." Lucy said in the most innocent voice I've ever heard. It seemed to affect the boys as well for the boy called Natsu had a complicated face on.

"Yea, j-just don't let it happen again all right Luce?" The little girl smiled and nodded in agreement. The boys caught sight of us watching and brought the girl behind them.

"Lucy, who are these people? Do you know them?" The long, black haired one asked in a low voice.

"Gajeel-nii don't talk like that. You'll scare people. And I don't know them directly, but they helped me hid..." She stopped herself, but was too late.

"Luce! So you did take my shoe on purpose! I can't believe you!"

"Flame-brain don't yell at her! You'll scare her!"

"Oh yeah then why are you yelling too?!" The two boys started fighting again. I was about to interrupt them when Erza came up to them.

"Are you boys fighting?" She said with a dark aura around her. The boys shivered and stopped and hid behind the small girl. Little Lucy just laughed. And she had the sweetest laugh that I have ever heard. I was about to say something when a voice came from behind the kids.

"Boys were you fighting again?! Oh I see that you resolved it, well then, good. Oh I see we have visitors. Have you come to adopt?" Both Erza and I nodded in agreement. "Okay then, if you'll just follow me to the kids room I'll just-" I stopped her there.

"Actually we have already decided. We would like to adopt these four children." I said with a smile. The woman and the kids had a shocked expression on, but then Lucy came running up to me and jumped into my arms.

"Yay! We get a new mama and papa! Oh wait we don't know our new parents names." I set her down and kneeled down to her and her brothers height. **(in this Lucy is one year younger than the boys so the boys are a little taller than her)**

"Well that woman right there with the red hair is your new mother, Erza. And I'm your new father, Jellal. You four are now going to be Fernades'. I hope that we all can get along." The boys just crossed their arms over their chests and huffed, but Lucy was bursting at the seams with excitement.

"Alright if you two follow me I'll get the forms. Now you four go to your rooms and pack up. You'll be step brothers and sister." The nice lady said, but Lucy said something that surprised Erza and I.

"Aww come on. You know that we are already siblings. But I'll miss you ." Lucy said and ran up to the lady and gave her a big hug. I noticed that the boys had slightly pink cheeks from what their _sister_ had said.

 _I'm going to love this new family._

 _ **I hope that you liked this chapter and if you did please review your thoughts. I really want to make this story good so if you have any ideas then please tell me. Well I guess until the next chapter. BYE! XD**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey everyone! Animefreak back with another chapter to Siblings! I hope you like it and don't get mad at me for the ending of the chapter plz! I know you're asking why would we be mad at you anime? Well you'll see (grins devilishly) XD I hope you like the chapter!**_

 _ **I don't own Fairy Tail but a girl can dream can't she?**_

 _ **And now COMMENCE READING!**_

 **No one's POV**

The kids were all packed up and went downstairs and to their new parents. Lucy ran up to Jellal and he picked her up, much to the little boys' displeasure. When they left there were many goodbyes and many tears, mostly from the girls though. After those few minutes of tears the new family went to the car. **(I'm not good with car names XD)** Jellal was driving and Erza was right next to him. Nobody was talking. The four children didn't know what to talk about with their new parents. Since the four were so small they were able to all sit in the back. Gajeel and Natsu on the ends, Gray next to Natsu and Lucy in between Gray and Gajeel. But it didn't take very long before the boys got into a fight.

"Oi Elsa you're leaning on me too much get off!" Natsu yelled into Gray's ear, probably on purpose.

"It ain't my fault ask for brains! If you weren't here then there would be room!" Gray shouted. At this the two boys started to physically fight with each other. Lucy looked down at her lap after what Gray said. The two boys didn't see it through their fighting, but Gajeel saw this and he wanted to know what was wrong with his happy go lucky 'sister'.

"Oi, Bunnygirl. What's wrong, you don't seem to be yourself?" This finally got the attention of the bickering boys and they were looking at their 'sister' with worried expressions as they saw the sad look on her face. This also caught Erza and Jellal's attention, so now they all were looking at the little blonde.

"Lucy sweetie, are you okay? Did your brothers do something to upset you?" Erza asked immediately getting an angry aura around her. The three boys tried to hide inside their seats, but didn't really work. Lucy just looked up and sighed.

"It's what Gray-nii said." She was cut off by her annoying pinkette brother.

"So it was Elsa's fault! Nice going!" Natsu was going to say something else, but when he saw Lucy's face he decided against it.

"Gray-nii you're wrong. It wouldn't be better if Natsu-nii wasn't here cause we are a family, right? I mean we've been with each other for a while now. I couldn't live without any of you and Gray-nii, why did you say that?" The little girl said while tears formed in her eyes. Now they were all looking at Gray, except Jellal who was driving but in his mind he was.

"W-well. Look Lucy I didn't mean it honest. There is no way in hel-evan **(see what I did there :3)** that I would ever let us get separated. Got it. He may be annoying, but I trust Natsu." This took the three children by surprise. The car was quiet for about a minute, but the silence was stopped when a small giggle escaped Lucy's mouth, then turned into a fit of laughter. The little girls laugh was contagious because soon everyone in the car was laughing.

"I knew it Gray-nii! I knew you didn't mean it!" The little girl yelled as she brought Gray into a death-hug. They all smiled.

 _ **A while later**_

The four kids were asleep in the back of the car, Erza was reading and Jellal was still driving. The kids were sitting in a cute way. Gajeel had his head leaning up against the window and he was snoring a bit loudly. Natsu and Gray were basically snuggling with each other as they slept. Little Lucy's head was resting on Gajeel's shoulder. You could see her chest slowly rising and falling in slumber. Erza took out her phone and took a quick photo of the sleeping children. _First children picture! They look so cute!_ She thought. Currently they were still in the Magnolia district. They lived in the Fiore district, which was about two hours away. Erza was nodding off, but before she could fully drift off into sleep the car jerked. Everyone was awake for the car was spinning out of control! Lucy was screaming of fright when she say what was happening and that woke up the boys. They were trying to calm her down, but then they started to freak out for they noticed that they were heading straight for a large truck. Before anyone knew it the van that they were in slammed head first into the truck.

 _ **Natsu's POV**_

All of a sudden I was jolted awake by screaming, it was his little 'sister's' scream. At first I didn't notice it, but then I saw it. A huge blue truck heading straight for us! Please dear Mavis save us! I heard metal crunching and glass breaking. The next thing I remembered was seeing Lucy in the wreckage, unmoving. I tried to move over to her, but it hurt to move. Metal head was next to her trying to shake her awake with the last of his strength. Ice Prick was next to him unconscious and cut up, probably from the glass. Then it hit him _'Erza and Jellal!'_ Where are they?! He looked up and saw Erza in her seat and her head on the dashboard, all cut up and bloodied. There was one person missing though.

 _Where's Jellal?!_

 _ **So how do you like it? Am I being evil for leaving it at the cliff hanger X3. Hopefully next chapter out soon! See ya! XD**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Ummm sooooooooooo yea. I'M SOOOO SORRY EVERYONE! I've been caught up with school and have had writers block. I did not by any means want to pull that cliffhanger out so long, so plz don't hate me! Anyways rant over. Let's see what happened shall we?**_

 _ **Gajeel's POV**_

When we first got hit all I remembered was blue and the sound of metal. When I woke up my lil sister was unconscious next to me. I crawled over to her, I was in a hell of a lot of pain, but seeing my sis on the ground not moving scared me just a little and I don't get scared easily. When I got to her I saw how bad she was hurt. Cuts adorned her body. Her outfit was now in tatters and had blood soaking it. I checked for her pulse and thank GOD she was still alive. I shook her to try and wake her up.

"Cmon' Bunnygirl. Wake up we gotta get out of here. Cmon' wake up!" I said in a low voice. When I knew she wasn't waking up anytime soon I looked around in the wreck. Ice head was unconscious with cuts all over his body. Salamander was conscious and was looking around as well.

"Oi, Salamander! You okay?" I asked in a gruff voice.

"Yea I'm fine metal freak. How's Luce?"

"Bunnygirl still alive, but bleedn' real bad. What bout ice head over there?"

"No idea, but he looks alive and Erza looks alive as well, but I can't find Jellal." Salamander said and I almost forgot how to breath. It was true no matter where I looked around in the wreckage I couldn't find Jellal.

"Gah! Why's this gotta happen to us when we finally get a new home!?" I half yelled. I was so frustrated that I didn't notice the little girl next to me moving. It wasn't until she was halfway to where Ice Freak was laying.

"Bunnygirl you okay?" I asked half afraid of what she would say.

"Yea I'm fine Gajeel. I'm just worried. I mean I see you, Natsu, Gray, and Erza, but where's Jellal?" She asked in a small voice. Almost as if she didn't want to hear the answer.

"Well ya see. We, we can't find im. But we hafta get outta here I smell gas and if we don't leave soon then we ain't leavin never." I said. I could see tears form in her eyes, but she kept her emotions down and nodded. I crawled over to the door and kicked it open, too bad a spark made a fire.

"Crap! Salamander grab ice head! I'll get Erza, Bunny go and get outa here!" I yelled as I made my way to where our adoptive mother was, luckily for me she was starting to wake.

 _ **Lucy's POV**_

When Gajeel told me to get out of the car first I froze. There was absolutely NO WAY that I was going to leave them in here. I waited for them all to get out. As I was making my way to the door the fire blazed up.

"AHHH!" I screamed. My brothers heard this and started to yell for me to get out. Since I was so small I was able to walk around. So I ran for the opening Gajeel made. Just as I made it to the opening I heard a sizzling sound. I looked back and saw that the fire was dangerously close to the gas spilt on the ground. I began to run a fast as my small legs could go. I was in feet of my brothers and a group of people I didn't know, but that didn't matter to me. All that mattered was that my family was okay. I jumped at Natsu just when the sound of an explosion happened behind me. I felt searing pain and then everything was black.

 _ **So you like it? It is a bit longer than usual cause I felt bad for being away for so long. But I'm still evil XD and I'm gonna keep y'all guessing what happened to Jellal. Well have a good day XD.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**I am sooooooo sorry! I just had Midterms and school has been a gigantic pain. I understand for you guys to be mad at me. And trust me when I say this I did not mean to leave the last chapter off with a cliffhanger. I've also had terrible writers block. And concerning my other story, it is considered postponed, at least until this story is done. Well that's enough of me talking. So without further ado. Chapter 5 of Siblings.**_

 _ **Natsu's POV**_

When I heard Luce scream I got so scared. I saw her running towards me, so I held out my hands for her to take. Then, the blinding flash of the explosion and thundering sound that kept my ears ringing. I had to close my eyes and cover my ears because it was so loud. When the ringing died down I opened up my eyes to see fire everywhere. Ice-princess, Metal-face and Erza were all trying to get up. Then I looked in front of me.

Luce was laying on the ground, face on the ground, bleeding heavily and unconscious. I got to her as fast as I could and turned her over. At that point I started to cry cause she was barely breathing. I began to shake her to try and wake her up.

"Come on Luce, wake up. You need to wake up! JUST WAKE UP LUCE!" I yelled. She stirred a little so I calmed down, but it was starting to get hard to breathe while being so close to the fire. I picked Luce up and, carrying her bridal style, took her farther away from the wreckage.

"Please find them! They're two little children. One has spiky pink hair and the other has beautiful straight blonde hair. Please you have to find them!" I heard someone yell. I looked to where the voice was and saw that it was Erza.

"ERZA!" I yelled and ran over to where she looked like she was about to kill a firefighter. She turned towards me and her eyes widened slightly. I didn't notice before, but Elsa and Metal-face were with her.

"NATSU!" She yelled, "Oh my god. Thank Mavis you're okay. I was so worried. Wait. What happened to Lucy!?" That's when the tears I tried to hide fell.

"Erza, she, she…. She's hurt real bad. She's barely breathing. She needs help!" I cried. She called over a paramedic guy and he took Luce from my arms and another one looked me over. But I couldn't think about anything except that Luce is hurt. Soon the fire was put out and we all were taken to the hospital in an ambulance. Luce was already taken to the hospital cause she was the worst out of all of us. You could tell from the way we were all sitting that we were worried. The ride felt like it took forever! But when we finally got there we all ran to the front desk.

"Do you know the condition on a little blonde girl that came in here? Her name is Lucy. Do you know if she is okay?" Erza asked the lady. Please say that she is okay. The lady gave us all a look and I didn't like it. The lady sighed.

"She is out of surgery and in her room the doctor should still be in there looking over her vitals. Her room is 205." If she said anything else none of us knew it cause we all bolted for the elevator. We finally got to her room. A doctor was sitting holding a clip-board and occasionally looking up at Luce. When we got in there we went over to Luce. I gasped when I saw her. If it wasn't for the beeping of the monitor then you would have thought that she was dead. She had bandages on her head and arms. She was also connected to a lot of wires. I grabbed her hand hoping that she would open her eyes at the contact, but she didn't. The doctor stood up and went over to Erza. Ice-head looked like he was about to cry and Metal-face was holding the edge of the bed so hard that his knuckles were white.

"I guess that you are this young girl's' family?" He asked and we all nodded, so he continued.

"She is in stable state, " sighs of relief, "but she is in a coma. We don't know when she will wake up. We estimate that she will wake up in a couple years." We all stood there utterly dumbstruck. This couldn't be happening, but it was.

 _ **? POV**_

I'm sorry everyone,but I must do this to protect you all. I hope to be able to see you again. When we do I'll admit all my sins and if you want to shun me then go right ahead. I will cause you so much pain. I'm sorry Erza, Natsu, Gray, Gajeel and especially you Lucy. Till we meet again.


End file.
